


A Place Called Home

by immortalje



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-04
Updated: 2007-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks about his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Called Home

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was written for my (never completed) prompt table at the "20_est_relships" community on Livejournal.  
> 2) Prompt #17: Home  
> 3) Thanks to Beck for beta reading :D  
> 4) This was originally posted to livejournal in 2007

  
**A Place Called Home**   


For a long time home had been with his family for Dean. After Sam left, his Impala had become home for him, but for the last year home had become a definite place with an address. Home had become a flat filled to the brim with books and other stuff in Washington DC.

For Dean, home was where his lover Spencer Reid was waiting for him and for some reason, knowing this made him all giddy. He couldn't say what had made him come back to Spencer after that first time or what had made him celibate while on the road, but he loved knowing there was a place he was always welcome at.

If anyone asked, he'd be damned if he admitted that he loved the way Spencer's face lit up when he opened the door and realised he was standing in front of it. It had nothing to do with loving the way Spencer would just start babbling at him about something or the way he would touch him to make sure that he really was there. Neither was it the incredible feeling of waking up next to Spencer in the morning, having the younger man wrapped around him.

No, he would never say that any of this was what made him feel home in that flat somewhere in Washington DC, but deep down he knew that all of it made him feel like he belonged and he couldn't get enough of that feeling. He knew with certainty that if the day came where he gave up on hunting, that he wanted to go to that flat and never leave again, because in the end Spencer had somehow become his home and he loved it.

  
**The End**   



End file.
